In the United States, many people are utilizing electronic access to financial and other transactional accounts. Additionally, there has been significant adoption of electronic bill payment in recent years, with electronic payment now outpacing payment by putting a check in the mail. However, many people prefer to continue to receive physical delivery of paper statements. Additionally, users may be concerned about incorrect delivery or unauthorized access to documents. Furthermore, consumers may dislike mass targeted direct mail and may not be satisfied with current opt-out messaging procedures and rules.
Systems and methods have been described for using a physical mailing address as an electronic mail address. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,140, entitled System and Method for Sending Electronic Mail and Parcel Delivery Notification Using Recipient's Identification Information, issued Jan. 13, 2009 to King, et al. describes a system using a recipient's physical address.
Digital mail systems exist today that process only digital mail messages that are delivered to digital mail recipients. However, such systems do not address at least the concerns noted above.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that provide for strong consumer-driven opt-in digital mail delivery procedures including mailer driven matching criteria to enhance delivery including by ensuring that documents are not misdirected. Moreover, there is a need for such systems that provide variable opt-in security based upon a type associated with the mail correspondence.